Cyborg
History Origin Vic Stone was the son of a pair of scientists who decided to use him as a test subject for various intelligence enhancement projects. However, Victor grew to resent this treatment and fell in with a young miscreant named Ron Evers who led him into trouble with the law. This was the beginning of a struggle where Victor strove for his own life engaging in pursuits his parents disapproved of such as athletics. In addition, Victor still kept bad company that led him into incidents such as when he was talked into participating in a street gang fight in which he was wounded. For the most part however, Victor still had a largely normal life under the circumstances where he also refused to follow his best friend's grandiose plans of racially motivated terrorism. All that changed one day when he visited his parents at work at S.T.A.R. Labs. Coincidentally, an experiment in dimensional travel went horribly awry when a massive gelatinous monster crossed over an experimental portal and killed Victor's mother. The creature then turned on Victor and severely mutilated him before his father managed to force the creature back through the portal. To save his son, Victor's father outfitted him with experimental prosthetics of his own design. However, the equipment could not be worn inconspicously, and thus Victor was horrified to see much of his body, including part of his face, replaced with sheer metallic limbs and implants. Although Victor wanted to die at this shock, he adjusted enough through his resulting physical therapy to control his implants with suitable skill. Upon release from medical care, he found his life was seriously inconvenienced with the fearful reactions of the public at his implants; even his girlfriend rejected him. In addition, he was also disallowed his participation in athletics not only for his implants but for his poor grades which were further exacerbated by his long convalescence. However, when his old friend attempted to use Victor's troubles to manipulate him into attempting a terrorist attack on the United Nations, Victor found a new purpose as he equipped his weapons attachments and stopped his friend in a pitched battle on the UN building. He joined the Teen Titans, initially for the benefit of a support group of kindred spirits and freaks and has remained with that group ever since. In addition, Victor found new friends who saw past his disfigurements to his own nobility such as a group of children who were adjusting to their own prosthetics and idolized Victor with his fancy parts and exciting adventures as well as their beautiful therapist who took a shine to him herself. Throughout his association with the Titans, Victor has been destroyed, reconstructed, assimilated by an alien race, and had his humanity restored. He later went on to mentor a new Teen Titans group, consisting mainly of sidekicks, most of whom have taken over the secret identities of former members (i.e. Tim Drake, the third Robin, instead of Dick Grayson, the original Robin and Titans leader), as well as stalwarts such as Starfire, Raven, and Beast Boy, where they have fought enemies such as Deathstroke, Doctor Light, The Titans of Tomorrow and Superboy and Indigo during the Insiders storyline with a team up with the Outsiders. Infinite Crisis and Beyond During Infinite Crisis, Cyborg joined Donna's New Cronus Team that went to investigate a hole in the universe that was discovered during the Rann-Thanagar War. He left Beast Boy in charge of the Titans while he was gone. They arrived at the re-set center of the universe and with the help of assorted heroes, aided in the defeat of Alexander Luthor, who was attempting to re-create the Multiverse and build a perfect Earth from it. Cyborg was fused together with Firestorm after returning to Earth. This was caused by the energy ripples caused by Alexander Luthor Jr. which altered the Zeta Ray Beams the heroes were going to use to return home. After being severely damaged during the events of Infinite Crisis, Cyborg was rebuilt over time in thanks to Tower caretakers Wendy and Marvin. He awoke one year later to find a wholly different group of Titans led by Robin, the only member from the team he formed prior to going into space. Cyborg felt that members such as Kid Devil and Ravager were hardly worthy of being Titans, and thus was attempting to find a way to re-form "the real Titans". After the team along with the Doom Patrol defeated the Brotherhood of Evil, Cyborg asked Beast Boy to rejoin the Titans, but Gar refused saying that his skills were needed with the Patrol. After returning to Titans Tower, Cyborg began reviewing the security tapes during the last year, in which it appears that he was looked to by all the Titans of the past year for a shoulder to lean on, despite being in a coma-like state. Although Cyborg did retain the position of statesman amongst the Teen Titans and occasionally played second-in-command to Robin's lead, he no longer operated as a Titan in any official capacity. Shortly thereafter, Batman, Wonder Woman, and Superman agreed that Cyborg should be offered membership in the new Justice League. However, following a battle against Amazo, Green Lantern (Hal Jordan) and Black Canary took over the formation of the JLA, and Cyborg was not included amongst the roster. Cyborg began putting together a new branch of Titans East which consisted of Anima, Dove, Hawk, Lagoon Boy, Little Barda and Power Boy. During a training exercise, the team was attacked by an unknown foe and Cyborg was severely injured. This incident inspires the original members of the "New" Teen Titans to regroup and investigate the situation. Powers and Abilities Omegadrome Cybernetics: Cyborg possesses cybernetic enhancements that provide superhuman strength, endurance and durability. Cyborg can also interface with computers. Built into his body-armor were an infrared eye, computer generator, sound amplifier, and special programming adapters that allowed him to interface with other body extensions. Integrated into Cyborg he still controls the Omegadrome, which can morph into different shapes and constructs permitting the following abilities: *''Body Transformation: He is able to transform his body into any possible combination of any elements. *Shape-change: He also has virtually unlimited shape-changing ability, and can mimic even air or space vehicles. He can reshape his entire body or parts of it and can form such complex shapes as a tank a bicycle or even a gun and simple forms as a cloud or a spring. *Body Resistance: The nature of Cyborg's body provides him with natural body armor offering resistance vs. physical damage and resistance vs. energy attacks *Superhuman Strength: At optimal capacity, Vic can lift/press in excess of four metric tons. If he pushes himself, he can even exceed five tons, but not without causing severe stress to his cybernetic components. Cyborg's upper strength limits have fluctuated with upgrades to his systems over time. ''Tales of the Teen Titans #42 *''Superhuman Speed: He possessed a degree of superspeed and could leap great distances. *Superhuman Endurance'' *''Superhuman Durability: his bones were reinforced with molybdenum-steel. *Computer Interfacing'' *''Integrated Weapons: His arsenal included a finger laser attachment, telescopic eyepiece, sonic disrupter, electric shockers, grappling hooks, and winches. *Sensor Systems'' Notes *Coming Soon Trivia *A female version of Cyborg was originally considered as a feature character on the Justice League animated series. However, the character never made it into the series. Promotional footage of this character can be found on the Justice League Unlimited season one bonus features. In Other Media *Actor Lee Thompson Young plays the role of Cyborg on the Smallville television series. *Cyborg was one of the primary characters featured in the Teen Titans animated series where he was voiced by actor Khary Payton. Teen Titans Animated Cyborg was one of the primary characters featured in the Teen Titans animated series where he was voiced by actor Khary Payton. The animated version of Cyborg was very similar to his comic book counterpart. The two main differences are his appearance and that he is noticeably less serious as the show normally had a much lighter tone than the comics. His head was considerably more rounded, and his mechanical parts were bulkier, but not overwhelming. Like most of his teammates, he's never referred to by his real name throughout the course of the series. However he does take the alias "Stone" in the Season Three episode "Deception". He was known to have a love of video games and was often seen battling Robin or Beast Boy in either a fighting or racing game. Cyborg also had a big crush on the H.I.V.E.'s Jinx, and later had a brief relationship with Sarasim, a warrior from the distant past. A former athlete (just like in the comics), his victories were often accompanied by a resounding "BOO-YAH!". Brother Blood acted as his nemesis in Season Three. His abilities/offensive attacks included two Sonic Cannons (one in each arm), a smaller sonic blaster located in his left foot, two sets of missile launchers (one in each shoulder), super-strength, high-end sensor and communication technology, and could also produce several different tools (a saw, a welding torch, a buffer, etc.) from his arms. At one point, he installed a super-processor chip called the Maximum-7 to further increase his abilities, but an overload forced Robin to remove it. Appearances with Batman *Coming Soon Links *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Victor_Stone_%28New_Earth%29 *http://www.comicvine.com/cyborg/29-2388/ Category:Titans Member